My rockstar boyfriend
by elLOCObanana
Summary: Mitchie goes back to her schoolafter Camp Rock, while Connect Three is in town. How will Amber the most popular girl react to Mitchie's new friends?


Mitchie's POV

Mitchie's POV

I sat in class bored after my head. While my teacher droned on and on about something I had to know.

You see after Camp Rock I had to say Farwell to all my close best friends. Connect Three is now touring the country on the summer tour that was previously canceled.

This is quite convenient because tonight they are going to be in town and Caitlyn is too. And they are going to come and visit me.

Over to my left I heard the popular girls chatting about how hot they thought some famous guys were.

Since we are now on break I heard them talk about Shane Gray.

"Did you see how hot he was on TV last night? I almost fainted!" Amber (the leader) said to her friends.

"I know he was so hot I almost lost control!" Tiffany her best sidekick said.

"And guess what?! My mom got us tickets and backstage passes to there concert tonight!! And you are all invited but you" she said pointing at me, "you can't come because you

only have one friend and it is not like they or anyone else would even pay attention to you."

"Well, I will just have to see you there backstage." I said with attitude.

"Yeah, whatever." She said.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought of how there faces would look when they will see me hanging out with them.

After School

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!!" I yelled into the house. When no one answered I checked everywhere around the house till I heard some laughing coming from our backyard. Out of my curiosity I went to go check what it was.

Out side I saw my parents and Shane Grey talking. I did a double take to see if it was really him with my parents. As soon as I made sure it was really him I stood frozen in shock.

"Mitchie!" Shane screamed and ran over and hugged me, and I mean hugged me really tight.

The last of I saw him in person was the last day of camp, 3 ½ months ago.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here! I heard you wouldn't be in town till hours from now!" I asked him after we let go.

"What can't a guy take a day off and visit someone that is very close to him?" he questioned.

"When you put it that way he can." I said while I giggled, and he did too.

"So are you coming to the concert? The guys miss you and want to see you later." He asked me.

"Of course, I miss them too. It has been too long since I have seen them." I told him.

"Great here are your ticket and backstage passes and I there will be a little surprise there so dress nicely" he said as he handed me an envelope, "Sorry to cut thing short but I have to meet the guys for a sound check then get ready for the show. See ya later!" he said sadly then kissed my cheek.

As he walked away I blushed, and we shared a farewell glance as he got into his limo.

When his car drove away he rolled down his window and waved as did I. As soon as his car was out of sight I ran straight up to my room to choose an outfit to wear.

I stuck with a pair of tight black stretchy pants, a blue simmer top, and white jacket with white sneakers. **(AN: The one she wore to the Disney channel games 2008.) **

"This is the one!" I said happily as I looked at my outfit.

At the Concert

"Sweetie I want you to be with a friend at all times. This is a concert and things can get out of hand. As soon as something happens you run towards the emergency exit and call me straight away and I will come and take you home." My mom told me as we pulled you to the arena.

"Yes mom and I plan on spending all my time backstage after the concert so I will be safe." I told her to get her to stop lecturing me on how to behave at a concert. I climbed out the car and as I was walking away I heard her tell me to have fun.

As I stood in line to enter I started looking around to see if Amber and her posse had arrived.

"Looking for someone to sell you tickets loser?" I heard the familiar snobby voice and small giggles come from behind me. I turned around to see Amber and her friends.

"No actually looking for you to show you I have front row seats." I said.

"Well those are obviously phony, because only VIP's such as ourselves get the first two rows." She said.

"Let's see who has the better tickets shall we?" I said then turned around to the body guard and gave him my ticket, then walked, well more like strutted down the corridor disappearing behind the large crowd of people.

Inside

I sat down in the chair marked #21 as waited for the concert to begin. After about 3 minutes of waiting I saw Amber with her followers sit in the row behind me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I said to her as I turned around.

"How could you have gotten better seats than us? I paid good money for these and pulled a lot of strings to get these tickets" she asked me mad, "Well at least you won't be backstage. You aren't special enough."

"If I am not that what am I doing with this?" I asked her and showed her the pass that hung around my neck. It wasn't only a backstage pass but the ultimate pass; it allows you to get into the dressing rooms and basically on the stage.

"How- but- where- huh!" she screamed, then crossed her arms in a huff. All of a sudden a large bodyguard wearing a basic black shirt, jeans, and a pair of dark sun glasses came up to us.

"I have direct orders form connect three to escort Miss Mitchie in seat #21 backstage to the dressing rooms." He said in his dark scary voice.

"Bye" I said to them while getting up to followed the large bodyguard, as the girls sat there wide-eyed.

Backstage

The man led me down a large while hall toward two big while double doors. Then told me to go in. I carefully peeked in the door and inside there was connect three tuning their guitars. More confident I opened the door only to be squished by Nate and Jason.

"Guys can't breathe!" I said while holding my breath.

"Sorry" they both said when they let me go.

"its ok. I missed you guys" I said to them as my breathing went back to normal. "Well we missed you too." said Nate.

"Guys just to warn you a couple of girls from my school have backstage passes and I don't like them, so be careful because they are going to be throwing themselves at you," I told them.

"Trust us we don't like fan girls. And I and the guys hate people who are an act as you know." Shane reminded me. As I remembered everything that he told me last summer.

"So are you ready for that surprise I told you about earlier?" Shane asked me.

"Now that you mention it I am quite curious." I confessed to him.

"Well be prepared. You are going to be singing as the open number!" he said as he backed out with the rest of the guys in the room.

As soon as the door closed I let out a large, ear piercing scream that I was pretty sure the whole world heard.

"What do you mean? I am not good in front of crowds! I get all nervous and sweaty and can't sing!" I shouted at them when they came back into the room.

"Relax Shane is going to be on stage with you sing your song 'This Is Me' just like what happened at the Final Jam. Also you are already dressed to be in a concert." Jason explained to me.

"I hate you" I said under my breath when I couldn't find an excuse. "Fine" I said more loudly.

Before I knew it I was done getting my hair and make up done and was waiting for my cue to walk out on stage and start singing.

Mitchie  
I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

Chorus  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppost to be, now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself, it's the only way

Chorus

Shane  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

Both  
Chorus

Joe Jonas  
You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin'

Both  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

After the Concert

I sat backstage sipping on my soda that one of the assistants got for me while the guys singed autographs and took pictures with some fans.

"Hey Shane!" I heard the same snobby voice say once all the fans were gone.

"Hi" I saw him talking to Amber.

He took a quick glance at me and I told him that this was the girl and her friends I was talking about through our eyes. Also myself waving my arms around was also another reason. I took my opportunity when there was a silence between them to walk up.

"So Amber did you like the concert?" I asked her and she turned around to notice I was there.

"Yeah, Shane you did a great job. I wish I could me up there on stage singing with you." she told them trying the act flirty with them, "Maybe that could happen some time? I will have my people call your people."

"Sorry but I only sing with Nate, Jason, or Mitchie. Singing with you would be like reputation suicide." He said putting on his spoiled rock star jerk act; he only uses it if he hates that person that he is talking to at the moment.

"What is so special about Mitchie? She is just some weird, hopeless, quiet loser!" she said showing her bad side.

"Hey no one messes with my friends! Most importantly the ones I have feelings for!" he screamed at her and she ran away scared.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really have feelings for me?" I asked him quietly.

"Why wouldn't I? You are the most nice, funny, beautiful, smart, and musically talented girl on the planet." He said as he held hands with me, "Any guy would me a fool not to like you."

"So does this mean?" I asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

For a second I couldn't believe it. I wanted to answer him but I couldn't talk. So for an answer I very lightly kissed him on the lips for a second. And we both blushed.

"I will take that as a yes." He said after our faces went back to a normal shade.

All of a sudden a guy in a black suit came up to us.

"Hello my name is Alex Simmons I am Connect Three's manager. I would like you offer you, Mitchie, a record deal with our company." He said in a professional tone.

I was so surprised.

So was Shane, my boyfriend (I like the sound of that).

"S-sure. Yeah, of course!" I said to him as soon as I got my senses back.

So that is how everything fell in place that night.

I got my dream guy, a record deal, got over my fear in front of crowds, and taught Amber and her crew how to not get everything you want.


End file.
